


Glow-In-The-Dark

by Preylee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, dildo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-25 17:09:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3818305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Preylee/pseuds/Preylee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean comes home to a surprise</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glow-In-The-Dark

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hellhoundsprey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellhoundsprey/gifts).



> I know it sucks- don't judge me

Dean yawns as John drives off in the impala- most likely to go to a bar like he usually does after a hunt. Dean turns and pulls out the key to his and Sam’s room and pushes the door open slightly. The room is filled with a soft blue light, Dean swerves to look at the beds. Sam hadn’t heard him and was laying on the sheets, hair spread out on the pillow and a fine layer of sweat covers his body as he moaned when he pushes a Glow-in-The-Dark Dildo into his ass, Dean gapes at the sight in front of him- this wasn’t what he expected when he nicked it off that girl back in Wyoming. “D-dean!” Sam cries out arching his back on a hard thrust. Hearing Sam call his name snaps him out of his frozen state and he slams the door behind him. Sam shoots straight up and tries to cover himself with a blanket, not that it hides the glow of the fake cock any, “Dean- It’s not what it looks like!” Sam cries “Really? So you didn’t go through my bag,” Dean steps closer, “And steal my Dildo, then scream my name?” Dean is at the side of the bed and Sam cries out when he tries to lean back it shoves it straight into his prostrate “D-dean!” Dean chuckles at the pleading tone “Don’t worry baby boy.” Dean pushes Sam down, making the cock push harder inside of him.

Once Sam is on his back Dean pulls away the blankets and lets his hands roam Sam’s chest “Oh Sammy you look so hot- Stretched out on my bed, moaning my name” Dean whispers into his ear and slightly nips at the lobe. Sam tilts his head back when Dean starts to kiss down his neck, Dean hums happily kissing down Sams chest and stops at the small pink nipples sticking proudly from Sams chest. Dean gently licks over one, only for Sam to shove his chest against Dean’s mouth and moan wildly, Dean smirks as he licks again just as gently “Dean! Don’t tease!” Sam moans, tangling his fingers in the short hair on Dean’s head. “Mmm beg for it Sammy.” Dean licks over Sams other nipple teasing him “Dean please!” Sam cries out when Dean sucks a nipple into his mouth and sucks harshly. Sam writhes on the bed and felt Deans hand fall from his hip down to where he is still fucking himself. “Dean!” “Is that the only thing you can say Sammy?” Dean teases Sam whimpers and shoves his hips down as Dean shoves the cock in in a harsh thrust.

Dean moves so he can whisper in Sams ear again “Do you know what kind of dildo this is? It’s double ended, so it can fuck both of us at the same time- wouldn’t that be nice Sammy?” Sam keens and thrusts his hips against Deans stomach “P-please!” Dean smirks and grabs the lube from where it was tangled in the sheets and turned so his brother can watch him fuck himself. Dean swirls a fingertip around his entrance and pushes it in as Sam watches reverently and slowly swirls his own finger around Dean entrance “Can I?” Sam asked and Dean reached back and slicked up Sams finger before he pushed it in. Dean moaned even at 17 Sams fingers were big! Sam grabbed the lube and slicked another finger pushing it inside with the other two Dean moaned and arches his back when Sam hits his prostrate “God Sammy right there!” Sam rubs his fingers on that spot until Dean makes him stop “I’m too close please” Dean whimpers when Sam pulls his fingers out and lays on the bed across from Sam. Sam pulls Deans legs so they lay on top of his thighs and

Dean scoots so their asses are almost touching. Sam strokes Deans legs as Dean tries to get the dildo into himself. Sam can tell when it happens- Dean goes slack jawed and moans “S-sammy!” Sam grabs the dildo as Dean catches his breath and rolls over, Dean follows until their both on their hands and knees and gasps as Sam thrusts back forcing him a little off the dildo and then he slams back against Sam and moans as the dildo slams into his prostrate, He’s not going to last long and by the sounds Sams making he isn’t either. It ends up taking three more thrusts before they come screaming, both laying in their wet spot and twitching in overstimulation as the dildo rests against their prostrates “Shower?” Sam mumbles twitching again “Later” Dean mumbles before falling asleep.


End file.
